Once Upon a December
by bmw72792
Summary: Basically its a cross between Twilight and Anastasia more twilight though: It takes place during the W.W II in England. Bella/parents get seprated and she ends up in an orphanage with no memories from her past. Who will end up saving her? ExB ch.8 is up!
1. Memory Loss

**Ok so this is my first fan-fic!! Its a cross Between Twilight and Anastasia. It's all Human though of course. So basically instead of taking place in Russia during the war it takes place in England during W.W II I hope you guys like it!!**

Prologue

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 8 yrs old and the only child of Charlie and Renee Swan.

"We are at the beginning of the Second World War" mommy had told me.

Mommy had died not long ago; she was caught out during an air raid in downtown London.

Before she left for the market she had said "I love you my Isabella, be a good girl for me while I'm gone"...I miss her terribly.

Daddy and I are living in a small house on Livingston St. in London. We were on our way to the train station to leave London and get away from the war when the bombing came closer. There were loud, scary sirens ringing everywhere, warning us of the danger.

"dadddyyyy!!" i screamed in fear

"its alright Isabella, stay close to me!" daddy yelled to me while pulling me through the wild crowds to the train.

People were pushing and shoving to get on the last trains out of London with hope to a new life. Daddy and I had managed to get on one of the trains. The conductor was yelling towards the crowds of people trying to secure a space. The train slowly began to move. In the middle of the frenzy I was pushed of the train….

"aaaahhhh" I screamed ,"Daddy ...please wait for me…..don't leave me" I cried out

"Isabella, run darling!, come,… take my hand."

I ran after the train trying to make my way through the large crowds I almost reached daddy when I slipped and fell. The last sound I heard was daddy yelling to me…

"Noooooooo!! Isabella get up! Hurry…you can make it darling!"…."Let me off for my daughter…… Please stop the train…" it all faded into silence……

**A.N**

**This is my first fan fiction so please give me some good advice! Its going to be an ExB, RxEm, AxJ, and CxEs story of course :) If you have any ideas, they are welcome! Plz Review!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	2. Childhood Experiences

**Ok so here is my second chapter! yay! please tell me if you guys like it!**

7 yrs. Later……

**BPOV**

I am 15 yrs old almost 16. For the past 7 yrs. I have been living in the Northampton Orphanage for girls in Northampton, England. Everyday I work and clean and do never ending chores. The headmistress beats me often when I displease her. I don't have much, except for my only three friends Alice Smith, Rosalie Hale and Angela Webber. They are the only girls that were ever nice to me. They were like my sisters and I love them all dearly.

All I know is that I came to the orphanage 7 years ago during the second W.W. I don't remember anything from my past. All I have frommy family, is a silver heart locket with an engraving saying:

"_to our darling daughter we will always be with you love C & R Swan"_

"Who are the Swan's? Where they looking for me? They must be the key to finding my family" I thought to myself

It hurt knowing that I was alone and that no one loved or wanted me; I was alone in the world without a purpose.

On the front of the locket there is a strange crest or symbol or sorts. There is a shield with a lion and two swords, and a knight's head with armor…it must be a family crest.

"I wonder what it could be" I thought to myself.."maybe it's family crest"

At the orphanage I am just know as plain Bella. Jessica and Lauren and the other girls are so unkind to me. They tease and taunt me. Alice Rosalie and Angela have always stood up for me. But now they are gone. Two weeks ago both Rose and Alice were sent to live with a rich noble family. Last week Angela was sent away to a humble home. Now it's just me, once again. My locket is the only clue I have to my past; it is my only hope for my future, and the key to finding my family.

I have dared asked madam Bertha, the head mistress at the orphanage once when I was younger about them.

FLASHBACK

I slowly mad my way to the headmistress's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Headmistress" I quietly asked

"Who is it?" she growled

" ItIts Bbella." I said

She opened the door and looked at me impatiently

"What is it that you want you filthy, worthless girl?" she looked at me as if I were dirt.

"I was curious to know…ab..about my parents, m ma madam" I stuttered

"Oh, my." She laughed in a menacing way," who would have ever wanted you?" she spat in my face

I could feel the warm tears rush to my eyes, threatening to spill. I tried hard not to let it show, but I accidentally a single tear drop roll down the side of my cheek. Once she saw this she slapped me hard across the face.

"Donot just stand there and waste time you insolent girl" she shrilled..."Now get back to your room" she screamed at me

"Yes. Madam" I replied

My face began to sting and swell in pain. I quickly walked away allowing the tears to flow freely down my face.

"oh look" sneered Lauren and Jessica"its ugly Bella"

"Please let me pass" I whispered to them

They had always treated me poorly since I've been at the orphanage.

"You are pathetic bella no one loves you" she said through clenched teeth

I raced to the group room and quickly made my way to my shabby, creaking bed. I ran, and threw myself on to the dirty bed, and cried my self to sleep...once again

END OF FLASHBACK

Now I am truly alone. Angela has left. Alice and Rosalie have both left me. They were all wanted, but no one wants me. I don't know how much longer I can stand living in this orphanage. I have decided that once I reach the age of 16, I will run away...to find my family...and in hope for a better life

**A.N**

**Im so happy i finaly got this chapter done! i hope you guys like the story line. Please Review!!**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	3. The Deal

**Here is chapter three! I made it longer for you guys! Its all in edwards point of view! He and bella will probably meet in 2 more chapters! Hope you like it!!**

Meanwhile….Prince Edward Cullen, 16 yrs.old, at the Meyer castle

**EPOV**

"Father, I detest Tanya!" I pleaded with my father, yet again. Tanya was the daughter of the noble, Sir John Freeman. Our parents have been very good acquaintances at an early age.

Nothing makes my father happier than the thought of me marrying Tanya. In my opinion, Tanya is the most ignorant, self centered, unpleasant, inconsiderate person I have ever met. And as a prince that is alot! Ugh! I could not begin to fathom the thought of a life time spent with her. I would rather endure the pain of have my eyes poked out!

"Edward, you are the crown prince, and with that comes certain responsibilities and expectations"…he continued to lecture…"As the future king you must marry a woman of noble blood" "Tanya is a fine young lady and would make quite a splendid queen" my father stated matter-of-factly

"but father, mother-"I began to protest

"Carlisle, darling, it is evident that Edward does not wish to marry Tanya"

"Esme my dear, Edward does not know what is best for him; this would be a very wise match"

"Let us give him a chance to find a bride for himself" my mother persuaded

"Oh alright" he said in sign of surrender

"Alright Edward, lets make a deal you and I..." "In 2 months time you must find a suitable bride or you will marry Tanya" "Is that understood?"

"Yes father" I replied

"Thank you father, mother" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek

I left his study and walked towards the west wing of the castle.

At the end of the hall I saw my two adopted brothers, Emmett and Jasper wrestling around on the floor, as usual. Jasper is 17, only a year older than myself, while Emmett is 18, yet he is the least mature. Jasper has blonde hair and blue eyes, and Emmett has dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. Even though my brothers and I are all muscular, Emmett is the certainly the largest. Unlike my brothers I have bronze hair that goes in all directions, no matter what I try to do to it. My eyes are the colors of emeralds, or so I'm told. Strangely, we all have the same pale skin.

The sound of a crashing vase broke me out off my trance. Emmett currently had Jasper in a head brace…and knocked down some vases in the process

"A-hem" I coughed, making my presence known.

"Ah……there you are Eddie" teased Emmett while letting Jasper out of his bear-like grip. I had always despised that name, even as a child.

"Do not call me Eddie" I said through clenched teeth

"So what did father and mother want to talk about this time?" Jasper asked me curiously

I sighed while repeating the previous conversation with our parents to Emmett and Jasper "I am to find a bride in 2 months if I do not wish to marry Tanya" I concluded "if I fail, eh" I shuddered at the unpleasant thought

"Don't worry Edward, we'll help you find a bride, so you don't have to marry that cow Tanya" said Emmett with a infectious grin plastered on his face

"Some excuse for a lady" he mumbled, we all chuckled at his remark

"After all, who wouldn't want to marry the handsome Prince Edward Cullen?" he said in a mocking tone

"Shut it Emmett" I said while punching his arm. Jasper continued to laugh at the scene

"Well boys we better get ready for the ball at Tanya's estate" He said gloomily

**LATER THAT EVENING**

We arrived at the impressive castle, to be greeted by many servants.

"EDDIE!!" the most irritating voice creamed

"Oh wonderful here comes Tanya" I though to myself sarcastically

"Oh Eddie, I'm greatly honored that you could make it" she squealed in the most unnerving tone.

"Good evening Tanya" I replied politely, with a slight bow

She giggled while she pulled me in the most unladylike manner towards the grand ballroom entrance. I quickly glanced around to Emmett and Jasper and mouthed "help", which made them burst into un-ending laughter

"this is going to be a long night" I thought to myself

**A.N**

**So that was ch.3 ...What did ya think of it?! Please review, good or bad... i can take it! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**Always.**

**bmw72792**


	4. Chores and Dreams

**Okay so i made this chapter EXTREMLY long!! hope you guys enjoy it! and dont forget to review!**

**Back at the orphanage**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a loud knock on the thin wooden door of the group room.

"Girls, get out of bed this instant!" headmistress screeched

The girls and I began to get ready for another long day of hard work

After changing into my ragged clothes I took a quick glance at the only mirror in the room. Through the shattered pieces of the mirror I saw my plain reflection. My wavy chocolate brown hair hung limp around my pale heart shape face. My eyes were just a dull brown color…well; at least my eyes aren't swollen from all of the crying.

"BELLA!!" headmistress shrieked breaking me out of my thoughts..."YOU WILL GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!!"

I raced out of the hall and down the stairs as fast as I could, which wasn't such a good idea. Being as clumsy as I am, I tripped on the bottom steps and landed on the stone floor, with a hard crash.

Beside me I heard a few girls laughing at me. While getting up I began examining the black and blue bruise already forming on my knee. Once I was in line with the other girl's headmistress began issuing orders…

"Sarah, you will clean the stairs."…"Margaret and Emily, the kitchen" "Elizabeth, Mary, Jacqueline, clean the drawing room…" "Lucy, Ann, Marie, clean the bathrooms" "Susan, Bridgette, the dining room"….."Jessica, I trust that you and Lauren will make sure the others do their chores properly" she said in a sickly sweet voice…of all the girls she favored Jessica and Lauren…..it's probably because they are all alike…

"Don't forget Bella" they both reminded her with smug faces

"Ahhh yes… thank you girls" she said to Lauren and Jessica with a smile

As she turned and looked at me, her smile slowly vanished, and was replaced with a look of pure hatred.

"Bella you will clean all of the floors, and I expect them to be spotless" "If you fail to meet my requests, you will be sent straight off to bed with out any supper….is that understood?"

"Yes" I replied

For some reason, headmistress has always disliked me. By now I am accustomed to headmistress's harsh treatment and laborious chores.

"Good, now get to work!" she barked

I had just finished the entire third floor, and slowly began with the second floor landing.

As I began to scrub the filthy, dirt encrusted floors, I heard Lauren and Jessica skipping around the corner.

"la lala la lala" they hummed while skipping all over the previously clean floors

"Please don't get the floors dirty, I just cleaned them " I said,…which only encouraged them to run around even more, leaving dirt marks all over the floor I had just spent hours cleaning

"Oops" they giggled maliciously "looks like you've missed a spot" they pointed to their shoe marks

"Foolish Bella" Jessica teased

"You better clean that, otherwise we will have to report that to headmistress" Lauren sneered while they continued to run down the hall and out of sight

After many more gruesome hours, I had finally completed my chores. For supper we were served a single bowl of old broth, and a scrap of stale bread…the usual. I sat alone at a empty table in the corner while I ate. Behind me I could hear a few girls snickering loudly.

"Look at poor, lonely, Bella" one said with fake sympathy

"She really is pathetic isn't she?" another added

Their teasing doesn't bother me anymore, and I have learned to put up with their rude remarks.

Before I knew it, I felt hot liquid being poured over my head.

"Aaaaahhh!!" I gasped, in response to the burning liquid. I turned around, to see a very smug looking Lauren and Jessica

"Oops, I really must watch where I'm going these days" sighed Lauren, while the other girls began to laugh "I'm turning into quite a Bella….God forbid" she said loudly, as if I weren't in the room

I made my way up to the group room and locked myself in the bathroom so I could take a shower. After I was showered and changed I climbed into my torn bed.

While lying in bed, I began to plan my escape. "In less then two months I will be 16, not that anyone remember, let alone care" I thought…I don't really know when my birthday is, so I chose one myself.

"This would be the perfect time to run away" I thought happily as I began to drift into a pleasant dream…

_As I descended down the grand staircase to the man ballroom all eyes turned and stopped on me. I was wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever worn. It was a light pink ball gown with glass beads embroidered into an elegant pattern around the bodice. The dress was made of the softest material I have ever felt. Around my neck I felt a light, simple, chain. The necklace was made of the purest silver and the most stunning diamonds. Dangling from my ears was a pair the most exquisite diamond chandelier earrings to match the necklace. I carefully gathered the ends of my dress and made my way down the stairs. As I glanced across the room, one pair of eyes met mine. They belonged to a boy about the same age as I, if not older. The boy had bronze wavy hair and the most alluring green eyes. He was tall and pale, but had a commanding presence. He slowly walked over to me. _

"_Good evening miss" he said in the most beautiful voice while bowing like a true gentlemen_

"_Good evening" I replied with a shy curtsy_

"_May I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his arm_

"_It would be my honor"_

_  
"No, I must disagree, the honor is all mine" He replied with the utmost dazzling smile, which showed his perfect teeth._

_He gently took a hold of my arm and led me to the ball room floor. The moment our hands touched, a jolt of energy coursed through my veins. I looked up and noticed the same expression on his face as well. _

_He placed my hands gently around his neck, while he placed one hand on my waist, and the other in my hand. As the orchestra started to play we began to dance. We danced in perfect union, as if we were one. While we danced it was as if there was no one else in the room, we were lost in our own world._

_We continued to dance for what seems like hours._

"_May I inquire your name miss?" he asked in his beautiful voice _

"_Yes… my name is Bella" I replied in awe_

"_That is a lovely name if I may say so"_

"_May I inquire your name sir?" I asked nervously_

"_Of course, my name is-"_

"Bella!" "Get out of bed, you worthless girl!" barked headmistress

I lay there and thought of the handsome boy from my dreams….the boy seemed to be more like a prince or knight….if only there was a prince charming out there for me…

"Don't be silly Bella" I thought

"Bella!" "If I have to come up there…" headmistress's shrills interrupted my thoughts

"Just 2 more months" I sighed

**A.N**

**so what did ya think!? can you guess who the mystery guy is? edward and bella will meet soon!**

**please review!!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	5. That One Girl

**Here is chapter 5! Bella and Edward finally meet! Let me know what you think!**

**EPOV**

I could feel everyone's curious stares as Tanya and I made our way into the ballroom. "This would surely be the most entertaining gossip of the week" I thought….Within a matter of seconds we were surrounded by a cluster of Tanya's publicity seeking companions….

"Good evening Prince Edward!!" they all squealed while batting their eyelashes at me in an attempt to capture my attention…personally, I thought they all looked like psychotic monkeys

"Good evening" I replied nonchalantly

"So where are your brothers?" asked the repulsive Chaston sisters, Gemma and Felicity, while scanning the room

Next to Tanya, they were the second and third most irritating people I had ever met! Gemma the eldest of the two looked like a pumpkin, short and plump with the most unbecoming red hair. Her younger sister Felicity was the complete opposite. Unlike her sister, Felicity was tall and gangly.

For quite some time, Gemma had been eyeing Emmett and Felicity, Jasper…all of a sudden I had a beyond brilliant idea….

"ha ha payback time "I thought while grinning to myself

"My dear brothers were to shy to ask you fine ladies for a dance themselves" I sighed with fake sympathy, "so my brothers had asked me to." I finished

"AHHHHHHHH"they both shrieked while bouncing up and down

"OF COURSE, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!!" Gemma answered for the both of them

"Wonderful, I should go and tell them right away, they will be very pleased" I grinned...they wouldn't know what hit them

I finally spotted my brothers at the refreshments table….of course.

"I must say" Emmett began while shoving a cream tart in his mouth, "You my brother look quite lovely with Tanya" he teased, in a high pitched voice, while Jasper doubled over in laughter.

"Well, I must say" I said mimicking Emmett, "You my brothers, will look quite lovely with the Chaston sisters!" "Which reminds me" I continued with a triumphant grin "I offered them each a dance with the two of you"

Emmett looked as if were about to cry, while Jasper stared blankly at the wall.

"Please, Please! Don't make us!!" they both pleaded, their eyes wide with fear

"We'll never tease you about Tanya ever again!" Emmett begged kneeling while hugging my legs

"Alright, alright" I sighed, "and um, Emmett…do you think you could …um….let go" I asked

"oh uh…yeah" he replied embarrassed, as he released his hold

After clearing up the misunderstanding with Gemma and Felicity we made our way to the palace entrance.

"EDDIIEEEEE!!"……oh no, I slowly turned around to see Tanya running after me.

"Eddie, you promised me a dance!" she whined

"Oh, yes" I said gloomly

She pulled me to the dance floor, and wrapped her bony arms tightly around my neck. "this must be the meaning of torture" I thought. We danced awkwardly for the next 5 minutes.

"Um, excuse me Tanya, but I must take my leave" I said with a bow. Before she could respond I quickly walked away to find my brothers….

I made my way to the entrance to see Emmett and Jasper waiting for me.

"That has been the longest and most painful 5 minutes of my life" I shuddered as I told them

We walked towards the entrance out and out onto the terrace to find our driver, Charles.

"So, did you find any interesting girls Edward?" Jasper asked curiously, while Emmett winked

"None" I said gloomly," looks like I may end up marrying Tanya after all..."

"Don't worry Edward, you still have 2 months" Jasper said reassuringly

"We wouldn't let you marry that cow, Tanya!" Emmett declared…. "You should have more faith in us" he said while putting his hand over his heart, trying to fake being hurt

"Well, where am I to find a suitable bride in 2 months!"

"Hmm...the Duke of Northampton is hosting a gala tomorrow evening" "…I'm sure we could find some possible young ladies there" Jasper added

"yes well, we'll see"

After a moment of searching, we had finally spotted Charles.

"Aahhh there he is" Emmett pointing him out

Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way over to the Charles, and the car. Once we were inside we began making arrangements for the trip to Northampton.

"Since Northampton is 2 hours north of London, we should leave once we arrive home" I recommended.

"yes, that would be a good idea" they both answered

"We might as well stay a few days at our palace on Burlington Ave. as well" we all agreed

Once we had arrived back at the castle we quickly packed our luggage, and began our drive to Northampton. The entire ride, Emmett began humming, rather poorly, driving both Jasper and I crazy. It was about 9 in the evening when we arrived in Northampton.

"Ahhh it's wonderful to be back" I said with a sigh while looking up at our palace

Of all the properties that my family owned, this was my favorite. It was smaller than most yet it was the most welcoming, unlike our stone castle back in London, which was over spacious and cold.

The Northampton palace also held my most prized possession, the grand piano. At an early age, mother had encouraged me to take piano lessons, and I have loved it ever since.

Within moments, the maids came and brought our luggage into the main hall, while Jasper, Emmett, and I went to our rooms to freshen up before a late supper.

For supper we were served roast beef, along with stuffing, rolls, and sweet potatoes.

"Geez Em" "You would think you were starved!" Jasper and I teased as we watched Emmett cram his mouth with loads of food…

"Hey...I'm hungry!" he said defensively with a full mouth

That was the same old Emmett we knew, he could not resist eating, mother had always called it "feeding time for Emmett" I chuckled at the memory

For desert there was fig loaf cake, bread pudding, and a variety of other deserts, all which were very delicious.

After supper Emmett, Jasper and I decided to go for a short drive around town without our escorts. We began driving slowly when we reached a poorer part of town when we heard a scream from an alley.

"Aaahhhh" screamed a beautiful, yet terrified voice

Emmett, Jasper and I immediately jumped out of the car, and ran towards the screams. At the end of the long, dark alley stood the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen in my life. She had long stunning chocolate brown hair that framed her pale heart shaped-face perfectly. Her eyes were a beautiful deep brown color, but where filled with terror. That's when I noticed the group of drunken men surrounding her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I snarled in a menacing voice, with Emmett and Jasper behind me

A burly man in front began advancing towards the girl, as if I hadn't said anything, for some reason this enraged me.

I strode over to the burly man, and drew my arm back far, and threw my fist hard into his face. He fell back on the ground with a loud thump and groaned. Jasper and Emmett took care of the other men, while I ran over to help the frightened girl.

"Are you alright miss?" I asked worriedly, while carefully scooping her up in my arms

"Yes-ye" she said as she fainted in my arms

"How could anyone hurt my angel?"…wait, what was I saying, she's not my angel,…even though I wanted her to be

Emmett and Jasper ran over to me to check on the girl.

"Edward what happened?" "Is she alright?" they both asked

"Yes, I believe so, just a bit frightened." I said without taking my eyes off her

"Maybe we should take her back to the palace, at least until she wakes up, and we know she's alright?" offered Jasper

"That would probably be a good idea" I replied

Jasper and Emmett led the way back to the car while I gently carried the unconscious girl in my arms. Once we arrived back at the palace, I carefully carried the limp girl inside. After we had explained the situation to the maids they quickly led us to a spare room in the east wing. I slowly laid the girl on the plush bed and followed Jasper and Emmett out of the room quietly. For some reason I didn't want to let her out of my arms, I just wanted to hold her and keep her safe.

That night, It was hard for me to sleep. I tossed and turned, but I was too eager to see the mystery girl the next morning. After a couple hours, I slowly began to drift off into a peaceful sleep with the image of the girl racing through my mind……..

In the morning I came down and joined my brothers in the dining room for breakfast.

"It's about time you got up Edward" Jasper teased

"What where you doing up all night?" Emmett asked curiously… "Probably thinking of that girl" he winked knowingly

I sat down and began eating and talking about the gala….

"Umm…good morning" a soft, but angelic voice said

We all turned around to see the girl from last night. "She is absolutely stunning" I thought. She stood behind us looking rather shy...

"Good morning" Jasper said kindly, breaking the silence," my name is Jasper, and these are my two brothers Edward, and Emmett." he said while motioning to Emmett and I.

"Good morning" Emmett and I said in unison

"Hello "she replied with a shy smile, "my name is Bella."

**A.N**

**So how was it?? I tried to make it longer...and more detailed..please, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! the more reviews the more motivaton to update sooner! oh and btw, next chapter more edward/bella :)**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	6. How We Met

**Okay so here is chapter 6! sorry i havent been able to update in a while, i had dance practice everyday after school. Hope you like it!**

Ch. 6 How we met

**BPOV**

The following morning, headmistress sent me to the local farmer's market to purchase the morning's fresh bread, eggs, and milk among other things on the never-ending list she had written me.

"This would be the perfect time to escape", I thought to myself. No one would notice me missing until I was far away.

Once I had what little possessions I owned packed, I quickly snuck down the stairs, careful not to be seen by the other girls. If Lauren or Jessica had seen me they would have happily told headmistress in hopes to see me punished. I quietly slipped out the front door, and let out a long sigh of relief.

I turned around at took one last glance at the orphanage. All the memories from the past years flooded my mind. I remembered how cruel the girls had been to me, especially Lauren and Jessica….and headmistress and the many beatings I had endured….they were all in the past... then I remembered the good memories, laughing with Alice, Rose and Angela. As long as they were there living at the orphanage was bearable. Now that they have left I know that it is time for me to go as well.

Walking off the front steps I smiled, leaving all thoughts of the orphanage behind, and solely thinking of what my future held. I smiled and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath of fresh air before walking towards a destination I did not yet know. I walked for what felt like days in the cold weather. My feet began to cramp and my entire body ached. But I knew I couldn't stop, I needed to keep going. The sun slowly began to set, making it nearly impossible to see through the vast darkness.

"It's getting dark; I should probably find a place to spend the night." I thought as the sun vanished.

While walking through a poorer part of Northampton, I heard loud, uneven footsteps fall behind me. I quickened my pace as I heard the footsteps grow nearer and nearer.

"It's probably just some homeless person wandering around" I tired to comfort myself.

After making multiple right and left turns I found myself lost. I made another turn in hope of finding the main road, but to my dismay, met a brick wall.

"This is just wonderful" I thought sarcastically

All of a sudden I heard the group of footsteps come to a complete stop behind me.

"Hey baby!" a drunk man's voice slurred

"oh no" I groaned to myself

Turning around slowly, I saw a group of grimy men; they were all tilting, obviously quite drunk. Through the darkness I could see that there were 5 men. They all shared the same mischievous grin as they looked me up and down. But the man in front had a look of pure lust and desire as he eyed me hungrily

"What issss a purrttty lil' thing like yourself doin' out here all alone?" **(Slurred words cause he's drunk) **the burly man asked with a wicked grin, while winking to the others. Which they responded to by laughing.

"Oh-um….I just…uh…got lost" I muttered nervously, attempting to sound confident, but came out sounding weak

"But…um...I can find my way back so I must get going" I added quickly, attempting to move

"We can't letttt that ha-habben now, caann we boyyyss?" the burly man in front asked the others.

"aye" "aye", they all replied with lust burning in their eyes.

"Oh God……what have I gotten myself into?" I thought frantically as they began to approach me

I did the only thing I could think of…"HELP!!" I screamed as the man walked crookedly towards me…."AHHHHHHHHHH"I shrieked, hoping that someone would hear me.

"Help!" I tried one last time as I began to see black spots in my vision….

Just as the burly man attempted to grab me, I heard the most beautiful yet threatening voice.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" the beautiful voice demanded angrily.

I looked up to see the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had bronze tousled hair and piercing green eyes. Even as his face was contorted with anger, he looked inhumanly beautiful. As his eyes met mine, his expression softened slightly. Staring back at me was a Greek god himself…the man from my dreams.

Behind him I noticed 2 other men, both handsome, but neither in comparison to the first. One had wavy, golden blonde hair and the clearest, blue eyes, while the other had dark brown curls, and brown eyes. Although they were all intimidating his size made him by far the most intimidating.

The drunken man continued stumbling towards me, but before he could reach me the beautiful bronze haired boy had punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall back on the floor with a loud crash. I looked around and noticed the other men in the same manner, with the bronze haired boy's companions standing triumphantly over them.

I began to fall as my vision began to fade, but before I reached the ground comforting arms wrapped around my shaking body. The moment our skin touched I felt a pleasant electric shock course through my veins. I looked up to see the bronze haired boy staring back at me worried. His alluring green eyes burned into mine, as I noticed our faces less than an inch apart.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, with a worried look on his beautiful face

"Yes-ye" I mumbled as I fell into unconsciousness

"Edward, what happened…is she alright?" I heard a kind voice ask

"Yes, I think so…just a bit frightened" the velvet voice replied as I drifted into a dream……

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

A little girl with long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes ran toward a breath-taking castle. She was very small for a 4 year old. Her pale heart shaped face was filled with happiness. Her long hair blew wildly around in the wind as she ran towards a bronze-haired boy standing at the castle entrance.

The boy was not much older than the little girl. He had ear length bronze hair which hung disheveled around his face. His green eyes shown bright in excitement as the girl approached.

"EDDDIIIIIEEE!" she screamed excitedly

"IIZZYYYY!!" the boy shouted happily as the he ran towards the girl.

"Isabella don't run darling, it isn't safe!" the little girls parents warned as they slowly followed behind her

"Yes mommy, daddy" she replied and began to skip

"Eddie!!" she giggled as they hugged

Izzy and Eddie had been best friends. Since their parents were very close to each other, they practically grew up together.

"Uncle Carlisle! Aunt Esme!" Izzy squealed as she saw them at the entrance

She ran and gave Esme a big hug then jumped into Carlisle's arms as he swung her around in a circle.

"Ahhh...Charlie my old friend" he said as he placed Izzy on the floor and shook hands with Charlie, as Esme and Renee hugged.

"Nice to see you again Renee" he said while giving her a warm embrace.

"Yes it's been to long" agreed Renee with a smile

Renee whispered quietly into Esme's ear with a fearful look.

"Um Eddie, why don't you and Izzy go and play with your brothers for a while?" she suggested sweetly

"But mommy" he complained while more people walked into the room

"We need to have an adult talk" She said with a look of pure horror. She knew that would do the trick

"Ewww boring grown up stuff" Izzy and Eddie mumbled in unison as they walked out of the room…

As they left the room the doors were closed behind them.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Yea"

"Lets see if we can hear anything?" Izzy suggested mischievously

"Alright" he replied excitedly

They both snuck up to the door and carefully placed their ears on the door.

"Carlisle, the problems with my brother….with James are increasing."

"Who's James?" Izzy asked Eddie

"I donno...oh" he replied, "all daddy told me is that he is a bad, bad person"

"I have been hearing news, he has built up an army…he is planning to come …he will come to claim the throne that he believes is rightfully his."

"How can this be...?" Carlisle muttered disbelievingly

"I fear for the safety of Renee and Izzy" he said as he looked up to Renee's tear stricken face

"Oh no..." Esme whispered while shaking her head

"We no longer know who is loyal…" Charlie continued "it is too dangerous to stay at our castle in Wales"

"We would be happy to have you stay with our family…..we have a grand army…he won't be able to come near your family" Carlisle said determined

"no. no Carlisle, I could not do that…that would lead him straight here." "That is out of the question" he said sternly, " It is simple, we must go into hiding"

"My Lord!!" an advisor yelled, "as the royal family of Wales that would not be safe!" "As the chief of your advisors, I would not recommend that you leave the protection of your castle."

"My lord, you, and your family need protection, security" another advisor reasoned" That alone will draw James to your hideout."

"It is very simple…we will not have security" he said plainly

"Oh Renee" Esme said sadly "Wont you please stay with us?" "We can offer you protection?" she pleaded

"I'm sorry, but we cannot accept that" Charlie replied "as the royal family of England you have a duty to your people and to your family, I will not jeopardize that by leading James and his savage armies here..."

"No…we will hide, here in London, but no one outside of this room must know"

"In the meantime, Izzy will grow up like any other girl, she will attend a primary school, and I shall get a job…we will keep up our appearances until we have word that James is no longer a threat."

"Until then, we mustn't have any contact" he added sadly, "it would draw suspicion…"

Charlie looked up to see a grim Carlisle, and Esme comforting Renee.

"Poor Izzy" Esme whispered, "she wont understand any of this, and she wont be able to see Eddie….that will break her little heart"

Everyone in the room sat silently for what seemed like days…

"Well, we must leave and make arrangements" said Charlie sadly

"Goodbye old friends" Charlie and Renee said sadly as they headed for the door.

"Keep safe" Esme said on the verge of tears as she gave Renee one last hug

"Our doors are will always be open" Carlisle said

"You will be in our prayers" Esme cried as the door began to open

"Quick...hurry!" Eddie whispered to Izzy, motioning for her to get away from the door. They ran into the next room and sat on the large couch.

"Ahh, there they are" Said Carlisle

"Come along Izzy, we must get going"

"Say goodbye to Eddie, honey" Renee said softly

""Do we have to leave mommy?" Izzy asked sadly

"I'm afraid so darling" Renee answered quietly, "say goodbye to Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and Eddie; we won't be able to see them for a while"

"Bye aunty Esme, bye Uncle Carlisle" Izzy said while hugging them both

"Goodbye Izzy, you be a good girl and listen to you parents now won't you?" Carlisle said

"yes uncle Carlisle"

She walked over to Eddie and began to cry

"Bye-bye Eddie" she said as a fresh tears rolled down her crimson cheeks

"Don't cry Izzy" Eddie said as he hugged her, "I promise we'll see each other someday"

"Promise"

"Pinky-promise" he said while giving her a kiss on her cheek

"Stay safe old friends" Carlisle said while Renee and Esme hugged once more

"Renee…dear…we must leave" Charlie said softly

"Yes….goodbye" she said while turning and walking toward Charlie and Izzy who were waiting at the castle doors

"bye Izzy" Eddie whispered sadly as they left

"Mommy...Daddy…where are we going?" Izzy asked

"We're going to a new house Izzy…"

"Where?"

"Right here in London"

"Why?"

"Well….there is a bad man that wants to hurt us..." he said solemnly while they continued to walk towards there driver

"Why does he want to hurt us?"

"Well…he wants the throne."

"Oh…who is the bad man?"

Charlie paused for a moment before he answered.

"Your uncle James…."he whispered sadly

"I have another uncle!!"…. "I thought Uncle Carlisle was my only uncle" she said confused

"No honey, Carlisle is just a good family friend; James is...…he's my brother"

"Ohhhh"

"Well why does he want the throne daddy?"

"Your uncle James, he believes I stole it from him"

"Did you?"

"No honey, but he still believes it"

"Oh"

"So that's why we're moving here to London?" she asked

"Yes"

"Oh"

"And Izzy, you must never tell anyone of your true identity" Renee added "understand darling?"

"Yes mommy"

**END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK**

I woke up to see the warm rays of light shining through the window.

I stretched in bed as my dream replayed in my mind….strangely those people looked oddly familiar…it was nothing…just another dream.

"I'm just going crazy" I thought to myself as I relaxed on the large bed, and looked around the room….wait where am I?

I pieced my memory back together…then it hit me…I was walking through the dark alleyway when I was cornered by those drunken men... and then…then ….the angel saved me...

"But where am I?" I thought curiously as I looked around the elegant room.

It was spacious with an off white color, there were silk print curtains draping around the ornate glass windows. The bed I was currently laying on was plush and had a large silk canopy delicately placed on top with the remaining strands wrapping around the banisters. But the most beautiful object in the room was the chandelier. There were hundreds of tiny crystals that shone brightly in the light. Each ray of sunlight bounced back making the whole room shine brightly.

I got out of bed and surveyed the room as I made my way to the door. Along the walls of the vast hall, there were many portraits of beautiful people. But there was portrait that caught my eye...in the portrait there was a handsome bronze haired boy, the same boy from last night! He looked very familiar…as if I had seen him before…

"What am I thinking…?" "How could anyone as good looking as he was be associated with me, plain, boring Bella?" I thought

I was broken from my thought as I heard a group of people talking. I wandered farther down the hall until l I had reached a set of winding stairs.

"It's about time you got out of bed" I heard one voice tease as I made my way down the stairs...

"yea, what where you doing all night?" another added

The voices all seemed to come from the room to the right of the stairs, which I assumed was the dining room. I walked in to see 3 pairs of eyes staring intently at me.

There sitting at the table before me was the beautiful bronze haired boy, and the two others form last night...

After a long uncomfortable silence the blonde haired boy began to speak

"Hello" he began," my name is Jasper and these are my two brothers Emmett, and Edward" he said while pointing to the brunette, then bronze haired boy.

"Now would be a good time to introduce yourself Bella" I thought

"Hello" I said shyly, "my name is Bella" I smiled warmly

**A.N**

**So how was it...it was almost 9 pages long, so i hope you think that it was long enough! Tell me what you think of it...REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! (they make me happy :) oh and i'll update as soon as i get 20-25 reviews...im at 17 right now...**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	7. Explanations

**So sorry it took a while, i was gone all weekend for a dance convention, but i finally finished and here it is! Also i want to thank everyone that reviewed and read this story! Hope you like the chapter!**

Ch.7 Explanations

**EPOV**

"Hello"…"my name is Bella" she said

"Ahhhh…..Bella the perfect name for an angel." I thought

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked her

"Um…I'm not hungry" she replied as her stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush crimson with embarrassment.

"Really, it's no trouble at all" I said encouragingly while pulling out a chair motioning her to sit

"Oh, well...ok then"

She sat across from me at the table as she took small bites of her breakfast. We all sat quietly eating until Emmett broke the silence.

"So Bella…" Emmett began," how did you end up…um…in that..um…situation last night?"

"Oh…um…I'm not really sure…they kind of came out of no where."

I visibly tensed at the thought. How could anyone want to harm her?! If I ever saw those filthy mongrels again…….

"I never did say thank you for saving me last night" she said while looking up at us

"It was no problem, but it was mainly Edward" Emmett and Jasper replied in unison while pointing at me

She shifted her gaze to me. "Thank you" she said sincerely, as she looked me in the eyes

My heart melted as she smiled at me, "how could I deserve an angel like her" I thought quietly

"Well I guess better go now" she said while standing up, "but thank you for everything you've done for me, i don't know how I could ever repay you for your kindness"

"Oh,...you're welcome" I said, disappointed she was leaving so soon.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked hopeful to spend more time with her

"oh...um….I kind of ran way" she whispered hoping we wouldn't hear.

"Then you must stay with us" I practically yelled before anyone coudl speak

"Where does your family live?" Jasper asked kindly

"I don't know….I lived in an orphanage" she answered uncomfortably while staring at her torn shoes

"Oh" we all replied sorry for bringing up the subject

"Do you know of any family?" Jasper continued

"I don't know, I ran away hoping to find them"

"Well, we can help" I offered

"No, I wouldn't want to be a burden" she said softly

"You wouldn't be a burden at all" Jasper said assuringly while Emmett nodded. I gave them a quick nod in appreciation

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertain

"Of course" we all replied

"Alright" she smiled

"Wonderful" jasper said, "Why don't you go upstairs and change, we'll have the maid show you to your room"

"Oh um, I don't have any other clothes" she said meekly, "I must have left my bag in the alley way..."

"Oh, we'll have someone go out and get you some clothes then" I said while Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement

"No, please don't, I don't want you spending any money on me"

"Bella, don't be stubborn"…"you need clothes, so you must let us do this"

After arguing for a couple minutes she finally gave in….Bella can be very stubborn sometimes, but then again so could I.

"Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour of the house?" Jasper suggested

"Sounds good to me" I said leading Bella out of the dining room

"Wait-wait!!" Emmett yelled. "Don't go in my room"

"May I ask why not?" I asked slyly

"Um...err…It's my room and I don't think that anyone but me can go in my room without my permission,….that's called trespassing" He stated in a very business like tone, smiling, obviously quite pleased with himself.

Bella and I laughed as we watched Emmett try to act serious and smart, but agreed to stay out of his room.

"Let's begin with the west wing" I suggested

While walking through the halls, Bella stopped many times to admire our family portraits.

"Are these your parents?" she asked while pointing to a portrait of Carlisle and Esme

"Yes, that's them"

"Hmm….what does your father do??"

I struggled as I thought of a lie to tell Bella, I didn't want her to know we were princes, and that my parents were the King and Queen of England, and I certainly I didn't want to frighten or scare her away.

"My father owns an oil company" the lie rolled smoothly off my tongue.

"That's nice" she replied believing it, I felt bad about lying to her, but she couldn't know the truth….well not yet at least…

**_MEANWHILE_**

**JPOV**

"Hey Emmett, why don't we call Alice and Rose to go buy some clothes for Bella?"

"Yeah, they love shopping so, I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

Emmett had met Lady Rosalie at a ball, he had fallen in love with her the moment he laid his eyes on her, needless to say, she felt the same way about him. A few weeks after they began dating, Rose introduced me to her sister, Lady Alice, she and I have been dating ever since.

I asked one of the maids to call Lady Alice and Rose for me, "thank you" I said as she handed me the phone

"Hello Alice?"

"Hello Jasper!!" she giggled happily on the other end

That's one thing I loved about my Alice, she was always happy, and positive. Looking for the brighter side of life…..just being …well….Alice.

"Jasper are you still there?"

"Oh yes, sorry about that…I have a rather large favor to ask you and Rose" I said sheepishly

"Yes.." she asked curiously

"Well, last night Edward found this girl…and she was ..about to be attacked"

"Oh my!" she gasped

"Yes well she's alright, he saved her, but the thing is , she ran away from home, and has no where to go, so she's staying with us for a while"

"Alright..."

"And she doesn't have any clothes….well…besides what she's wearing that is"..."so I was wondering…if you and Rose-"

I heard a scream on the other line

"Alice" I asked worriedly

"Of course!!" she screamed excitedly

"Thank you so much Alice!" I said relieved

"Oh, Jasper….What size is she?"

Did Alice really think I would know what size Bella is?

"Um…she's not as small as you, but smaller than Rose?" I guessed

"That helps alot" (sarcasm)

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Its alright, I'll see you in an hour or less!!" she squealed

"Alright by darling"

Edward came in the room, and soon Emmett followed.

"I just called Alice and Rose, they agreed to go and buy Bella some clothes"

"Oh that's good" Emmett said

"Emmett, Jasper, can we keep the fact that were the princes of England from Bella?"…" I don't want her to know just yet" Edward explained

"Um…sure Edward, but don't you think that all the press, and such will give it away?" I asked "and what about the ball tonight?"

"Yes, well I have thought about that, I think it would be best if you both attend the ball".. "I will stay here with Bella"

Emmett and I both knew that Edward had volunteered to stay with Bella because he had feelings for her.

"Alright" Emmett said

"Wait…what about the house staff?"

"I will inform Winston to speak to the staff about this" he assured us

"Brilliant" Emmett grinned

"Yes, you two better get ready for the ball"

"Yes, we probably should"

Once Emmett and I were in the other room we began discussing the situation with Bella and Edward

Although we don't know much about Bella, I could see that she was an overall good person. She seemed kind, caring….everything we could hope for a girl for Edward. It was obvious that Edward and Bella were attracted to each other…..unfortunately since Bella isn't royal she would never be an acceptable match for Edward.

English law states that a Prince of England in line for the throne must marry a woman of noble blood in order to obtain the throne. As much as Edward loves Bella it wouldn't be possible.

I looked over at Emmett; he had the same expression I had

"I wish we could do something to help them" I said sadly

"Yeah I know"

**EPOV**

After Jasper and Emmett left the room I called the head of our household staff.

"Winston, would you please inform the staff to address me as Edward, Prince Jasper as Jasper, And Prince Emmett as Emmett?"

"Yes of course your highness" He bowed

"Oh and also no more bows or curtsies as well, and the same with Jasper and Emmett."

"Of course sir, but if I may be so bold to ask why?"

"Yes, well we have a guest and I don't want her to know yet."

"Alright sir" he quietly exited the room

As I began walking towards the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Sir" Winston entered the room, "Lady Alice"

Alice was like a sister I never had, along with Rose. I am happy for Jasper and Emmett having found someone they truly love. Unlike me who will be forced into a dull, business like marriage.

"Hello Edward" she beamed while giving me a warm hug

"Hello Alice" I smiled, "Would you like me to call Jasper?" I asked routinely

"Actually, Jasper called me and Rose, and asked us to shop for your new guest", she smiled, "He told us what happened"

"That was just horrible" she finished

"Yes, it was" I grimaced

"Oh yes, sorry she's up in her room, it's the fourth door on the right on the second floor"

"Alright, oh, Rose will be arriving shortly, she had some errands to do" she explained while walking towards the stairs

"Alice do you need help with all those bags?" I offered her my hand

"No, thank you" she replied as she began bouncing up the stairs

I chuckled as I thought of Bella's expression when she saw Alice, the hyper pixie charging in her room to giver her a four hour makeover….ahhhh this would be good…

**APOV**

I skipped happily down the long hallway. Finally someone new to give a makeover to! Now let's see…Edward said her room was the fourth door on the right...one……two…three….four…yay...here it is!!

I gently knocked on the door, and waited for a reply

"Hmm… I wonder what she looks like, I hope I bought the right sizes" I thought

"Come in" a familiar sounding voice answered

I slowly turned the door handle and let myself in the room. The girl had her back towards me as I entered. I could see that she had a small frame, and she had beautiful long chocolate brown hair.

"Hello" I said slowly "I'm a friend of Edward Emmett and Jasper's"…"they asked me to bring you some clothes."

She turned around to face me. I let out a sharp intake of breath as I dropped my bags. She had a pale heart shaped face, chocolate brown hair, and eyes...

"OH MY GOSH!!"I whispered disbelievingly

"Bella!!" I practically screamed as she stared blankly at me, before realization hit her eyes.

"ALLLICCEEE!!" she screamed, "I never thought I would see you again!" she began to cry

I sprinted over to her and engulfed her in a warm hug. "Shhh it's alright" I soothed…Oh no….Bella was the girl from the story!

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, are you alright??" I asked softly

"Yes they saved me, well Edward saved me" she replied

We continued to hug for a moment then began to stare at each other in disbelief.

"so how do you know Emmett, Edward, and Jasper?" she asked

"well you know how Rose and I were adopted?".."We ended up being adopted by the same family, Sir Alexander Williams and Lady Ann Williams!!" I explained

"Yes.."

"Well, Rose met Emmett at a ball, which is a funny story, but Rose will tell you later...and they began dating, and a few weeks later they inrtoduced Jasper and I to each other. We've been dating ever since!!"i gushed happily

"Awww Alice I'm so happy for you and Rose!!" she squealed,"Wait will I see Rose later?"

Just as i was about to answer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" we both replied in unison

The door slowly opened…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" a voice screamed

**A.N**

**Ok so this was by far the longest chapter! I hope it wasn't boring /...Cliffy huh?? Like always PLEASE REVIEW!!hope you like it :) so before i post the next chapter i would be very ahppy if i could get 30-40 reviews!? I'm at 25 so REVIEW!!**

**Always**

**bmw72792**


	8. The Transformation

**CHAPPIE 8!! oh yeah :) sorry its been a while since ive updated / hopefully this(chapter) makes up for it!! so once afain i would like to thank all of my reviewers and i hope you enjoy the capter! This is the longest one so far!! ...and REVIEW**

Ch.8 The Transformation

**RPOV**

"This way Madam" a middle-aged maid led me up the stairs towards the right hallway

I had arrived at the Cullen Household to help Alice give some poor girl that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper found, a makeover. Alice had already arrived; her driver was waiting patiently in the driveway. I could only imagine what Alice was doing to the poor girl…I laughed to myself. Oh my….this girl wouldn't know what hit her!

We walked in silence, passing one, two, three rooms, when we came to a sudden stop in front of the fourth room.

"They're in here Lady Rosalie" they maid informed me pointing to the door

"Thank you" I replied sweetly as she smiled, before curtsying as she walked towards the stairs.

I quickly knocked on the door, my arms weak from holding the multiple bags Alice had insisted I bring.

"Come in!!" two voices replied, one of them undoubtedly Alice, and the other rather familiar sounding…it almost sounded like Bella…"but that's impossible" I thought.

Just yesterday I went to the orphanage to visit Bella, but the headmistress told me she had run away ….as if it didn't matter. My dear Bella, out there alone….Oh how I missed Bella so much!

"I probably will never see her again" I thought sadly

I slowly opened the door…my breath caught as I dropped the heavy bags that I was holding, landing on the floor with a loud thud

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" I screamed

Standing before me was none other than my Bella.

"BELLA!!" I ran to her and gave her a tight hug

**BPOV**  
"Rosalie?!" I gasped in utter disbelief, while giving her a hug…"What are you doing here!"

"Well, Alice and I are friends of Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."…"actually I'm dating Emmett, and Alice is dating Jasper!" she squealed

"Also Alice and I are sisters!!" she screamed

"Yes, Alice told me..." I laughed

"Oh my gosh Bella!!" Rose said panicked as all the color drained from her face

"What Rose?" I asked confused

"The girl…the girl from the story…that…that was you…"she whispered sadly

"Oh…yea, but I'm fine"…"Really" I said, trying to comfort her

"Edward saved her!" Alice blurted out

"Oooh Edward?" Rose said with a small wink directed to Alice

"yes…well tell me about you two!!"..."what happened after you left?" I said, hoping to change the subject

"Well, we were both adopted by Sir John Williams and Lady Marie Williams..."

"How did you two meet Jasper and Emmett?" I asked curiously as we all sat in a circle on the floor

Alice began to giggle... "Tell her the story!!" Alice urged Rose…"tell her!" she continued to laugh like a hyena

"Alright, alright!" ..."well…I had just arrived at the Countess Norington's ball, when the vile Sir Mike Newton asked me for a dance!" "Sir Michael Newton is nothing more than a perverted boy, who follows me everywhere like a lost puppy dog!" she informed me with a look of distaste before continuing with her story

"Yes, anyways….so of course I denied his offer for a dance…but Sir Newton didn't seem to understand…throughout the night he asked me about seven or eight more times…it was quite annoying actually…about the ninth time he asked me I just couldn't take it anymore…I grabbed the first man near me and pulled him to the dance floor!" she burst into laughter…

"You should have seen the look on Mike's face!!" she began shaking with laughter as Alice and I giggled… "Mike's face turned to an ugly shade of purple, and looked as if it were about to explode!" that caused another fit of laughter…"and poor Emmett, he was so scared and confused!" I could picture Emmett's reaction, being pulled to the dance floor by Rosalie!

"I began explaining the situation with Mike…but he just stared back at me and mumbled "you're pretty"….then he realized that he had said that out loud…I had never seen someone blush so red…well, besides you Bella" she nudged me in the rib..."…I told him "thank you"…we ended up dancing and talking the rest of the night…with no interruptions from Mike may I add,…Emmett and I been dating ever since!" she ended with a happy sigh

I had missed this…laughing; talking…just being with Rose and Alice….it was nice to have them back.

"Bella...Bella!" they waved their hands in front of my face...

"Oh...sorry" I mumbled

Alice and Rose looked at each other and grinned evilly...then looked back at me...oh god!

"Bella…IT"S TIME FOR YOUR MAKEOVER!!" Alice and Rose jumped on me to prevent me from running...there was no way I could get out of this one.

They began pulling numerous clothes, accessories, and other torture…beauty products out.

"Oh how about this!!...wait this would be adorable…this is the PERFECT color!" I droned them out as they continued evaluating what would look best on me…

I thought back to Edward…what could anyone as beautiful as him want a girl like me…plain old Bella…he could have any girl he desired.

"Alright Bella time or hair and makeup!!" Alice bounced up and down

Let the torture begin…Alice began sectioning my hair, putting it into small chunks while Rosalie started applying god knows what to my face.

"Close your eyes Bella"..."Sit still" "Don't move!"

"Jeez Bella you act as if this is torture!" Rosalie huffed...BINGO

After a long and painful three hours my makeover was complete…They commanded me to close my eyes as they led me to the mirror.

"Ok Bella" they said nervously "open your eyes!"

I gasped as I saw the girl staring back at me…..she was beautiful…her hair was shiny and had beautiful curls that cascaded loosely around her shoulders and back. Her skin was flawless, no trace of any imperfection. Her blush was bold across her cheeks…but the most shocking were her eyes. They sparkled brightly, no longer filled with emptiness…. I looked beautiful.

I turned around and stared at them as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Oh Bella…don't cry, we thought you would like it"

"No, no…that's not it…I look beautiful" I explained quietly

A look of relief covered their faces…"Bella, you were always beautiful" they wrapped their arms around me.

"Thank you both…for everything" we hugged for a moment longer…when Alice broke away

"Well...should we show the boys?" She asked excitedly

Rose went and asked the maid to have the boys wait at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?!" they squealed

"I guess..."…they told me to wait at the top of the stairs until they called for me to come down…I glanced at my outfit for the first time…not noticing it earlier….Alice had put me in a simple, but elegant blue dress….I also noticed she had made me wear 3 inch heels!...why would Alice do such a thing?? She knew I was naturally clumsy…hopefully I wouldn't kill myself walking down the stairs.

"Bella!! You can come down now!!" Alice sang

"Here it goes" I thought while letting out a deep breath as I began descending the stairs. As I walked down I heard a sharp intake of breath…I looked up and met a beautiful pair of green eyes…Edward. He watched me intently as I continued walking. I scanned the room, studying everyone's expressions. Alice and Rose both squealed in delight while Alice bounced up and down. Jasper smiled kindly, Emmett grinned widely…and finally came to Edward, he smiled, never taking his eyes of me.

Edward's dazzling smile had managed to distract me, causing me to miss a step...I began falling forward, I waited to meet the stone floor like usual…it had become a common routine. Just before I could reach the ground I felt someone's strong arms gently wrap around me...saving me from the hard fall. I looked up and saw Edward...staring at me with mixed expressions…worry….amusement…but over all...love. My heart began to beat rapidly as I noticed our faces less than an inch apart. Shivers ran up my spine as I felt his cool breath on my skin. I looked up and got lost in his smoldering green eyes. It was as if there was no one else in the world.

"Ahem" Jasper coughed awkwardly, making us aware of our audience

"Awwwww!!" Rose and Alice sighed...

"Alright Edward, my brother!!" Emmett teased with a huge grin, earning a slap from Rose.

"Ouch!" he yelped

I realized that I was still wrapped in Edward's arms…at the moment I felt safe…as if nothing could hurt me as long as I was with him….I reluctantly let go as he helped me to stand up.

Alice, Rose and Emmett were bouncing up and down with excitement…that was strange.

Edward turned and faced me "Bella you look beautiful"

"Thank you" I could feel the blood rush to my face…I was probably blushing crimson by now.

"Bella you look nice" Jasper said politely

"Thank you"

"Be-lla!" Emmett wolf whistled, earning himself another smack from Rosalie, some things never get old, but Edward however, gave Emmett a stern look.

**EPOV**

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper!!" the maid called us, I'm glad Winston remembered to tell the staff... "Lady Alice and Rosalie would like you downstairs" ...Hmm I wonder what they could want…wait, where's Bella?

We waited patiently for 5 minutes when Alice and Rosalie came skipping down the stairs…well, mostly Alice.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked confused

"Bella!! You can come down now!!" Alice sang

At the mention of Bella's name my heart began to pound rapidly in my chest. We heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and my breath caught, I saw my beautiful Bella, my angel…she looked absolutely beautiful. I watched her as she continued to walk towards us; I couldn't help but smile...all of a sudden I saw Bella trip over the last step.

Oh no!! I rushed over to her as she was falling towards floor. Just before she reached the ground I caught her safely in my arms. She stared at me for a moment. I felt her heart beat race, matching mine in perfect rhythm. Her scent was intoxicating…I stared back down at her chocolate brown eyes. It felt as if the whole world solely existed for us alone…it felt right to have her in my arms…to protect her and keep her safe.

"Ahem" Jasper coughed from behind me, making me aware of our audience

"Awwwww!!" Rose and Alice sighed...

"Alright Edward, my brother!!" Emmett teased with a huge grin, earning a slap from Rose,

I looked down at Bella, who was clearly embarrassed, her blush was a deep crimson…against my will, I let her out of my arms and helped her stand.

I turned around and noticed that Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were all bouncing…that would scar me for life…

I turned and faced Bella "Bella you look beautiful"

"Thank you" I could see the blood rush to her cheeks

"Bella you look nice" Jasper said politely

"Thank you" she replied in her angelic voice

"Be-lla!" Emmett wolf whistled, earning himself another smack from Rosalie

"Ouch!" he jumped 2 feet in the air...everyone laughed, but I just gave him a stern look...

"So…."

**A.N**

**Good?? What did you think?? any ideas for the next chapter?? PLEASE REVIEW!! it only takes a second :) oh and theresa a sample twilight trailer out!! sheck it out :))) BEFORE I UPDATE I WOULD REALLLYYYYY APPRECIATE 15 more review!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	9. Getting All Dolled Up

**CH.9!! Hope you guys like it, I will be adding pics to my profile soon ! ENJOY/REVIEW**

**EPOV**

"So…" …"Bella, would you like to go to a masquerade ball with us tonight?" I asked I was relieved the ball was a masquerade so I wouldn't have to worry about anyone addressing us as princes. As for Alice and Rose….I would have to talk with them…Alice is known for having a big mouth!

"OOOHHHH Bella you have to come!" Alice squealed "Rose and I are going as well!"

We all glanced at Bella waiting for her response... Everyone nodded encouragingly

"Um…I wouldn't have anything to wear..." she said sadly

Before I could tell her that it would be taken care of Alice beat me to it.

"Oh silly, I have a ton of clothes!" She answered brightly

"Well… alright then" Bella smiled at us…at me. My heart felt like it was about to explode…I had never felt this way about someone before….That's when I knew, Bella was the one.

"Alright boys we'll see you later!" Rose and Alice dragged Bella up the stairs to get ready…. Bella groaned, turning around and giving us a painful look, which made us laugh.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper" a maid addressed us "your parents are on the phone". "They wish to speak with Edward first" She handed me the phone…

"Thank you" she did a slight curtsy and exited the room

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward" the voice said over the phone…it was my father.

"Father…"

"How are you and your brothers?"

"We're fine"

"Edward…I trust you remember the deal you and I made?"

"Yes sir"

"Yes well, you have less than a month and a half's time…have you found any young ladies?" he inquired

Should I tell him...But Bella wasn't royalty…?

"Well, Jasper, Emmett and I are going to a masquerade ball tonight… there may be some ladies there that I may have interest in." I decided the best way was to avoid the question...hopefully my father wouldn't press any further…

"Yes well, here's your mother" I heard the phone being passed...

"Edward?" a soft voice came over the phone

"Hello mother."

"How have you been Edward?"

"Fine…."

"Darling don't worry about finding a bride right this moment…you know your father,…….your father just wants the best for you, and your brothers" I had always loved my mother for being more understanding then my father..

"Yes mother…well, here's Emmett…I passed the phone over to Emmett

"Mommy!!" He squealed...Emmett was a strange one, how Rose could put up with him was a miracle.

I went up to my room to get ready for the ball…All my thoughts revolved around Bella. Her beautiful brown hair, luscious pink lips, bold blush, pure ivory skin….How could someone I barely knew have such a strong effect on me?

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose practically dragged me upstairs to do get dressed for the masquerade. Here comes another 4 hours of torture…oh joy!

"Come on Bella!"… "We only have four hours until the ball!" only four hours!!

Once we were back in my room Alice had the maids bring in a wide selection of ornate ball gowns…all which had corsets…ugh.

"Ohhh look at this one!" "Hmm….this would look lovely!"…It went like this for a while

After an hour of looking through the beautiful gowns Alice had chosen a deep purple colored gown. The dress was mostly a dark shade of purple with a black satin underlay. The sleeves went slightly off the shoulders. On the bodice there were multiple beads sewn into intricate patterns. The back had black lacing that crisscrossed extravagantly. It was simply exquisite.

Rose had chosen a glamorous all red masquerade gown…of course. It was very much like Alice's except it had black silk ribbons weaved around the waist. Her gown was sleeveless and had an open back with little lacing. Emmett would die when he saw her!

Lastly Alice and Rose chose my gown. They had chosen a midnight blue colored gown. Like Alice's it had an intricately laced corset. The back was very bare with little if any white lacing. There were extravagant patterns sewn into the bodice with ivory thread, and like Rose's it was sleeveless. It was beautiful!

Putting on the gowns was harder than I thought it would be! The corsets were so painful after they were all laced…

After we were done changing, Alice and Rose touched up my make up and began curling my hair. Alice had curled her short hair into small curls and pinned it back into a glamorous bun, while Rose had her hair loose and wavy and had few curls throughout her hair. For makeup they both did smokey eyes and light blush. They looked beautiful. There was no way I could try to compare.

After what felt like a lifetime they had finished with my hair and makeup.

"OK Bella we're done!" they screamed simultaneously

I gasped as I saw my over all appearance. My hair was pulled back into a low ponytail which was twisted and slightly curled, there were little curls falling out around my face. My make up was the same as theirs, smokey eyes and "light" blush.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged them both

"I'm glad you like it!!" Rose smiled

"But um...do you think I could maybe wipe of some blush?" I asked sheepishly, "it kinda makes me look like a tomatoe…"

For some reason they both began to laugh…

"What's so funny" I snapped…I hated being out of the conversation

"Bella…we didn't put any on!" oh……curse my natural blush!

"Oh…so, should we go down stairs now?" I asked

"Yes-oh wait, one more thing!" Alice jumped up and pranced over to the vanity and grabbed a small bag on top.

"Here!!" she said reaching inside…she pulled out three masks…one was made of black metal and had intricate cut out shapes throughout the mask…another was red and silver with rhinestones scattered in swirls, with a silver braided trim and a red feather, and the last was my favorite. This one was ivory with silver sparkles everywhere. It had designs made with tiny pieces of crystal that wove around the eyes. Like the other mask it had a trim, but in silver….it was stunning! **( A.N- I will try and add pics of the masks to my profile)**

"This one is mine, and this is for you…and this is for you" she handed the second mask to Rose and the third to me. Surprisingly the masks she had chosen for us matched perfectly!

"Thank you Alice!" We attacked her with hugs

"Not at all!" she smiled brightly

"Alice?" how did she know which masks to get?

"Yes?"

"How did you know which masks to pick?"

"I have my ways" she grinned mischievously…..hmm….evil pixie!

"Are you two ready to go down and meet the guys?" Rose asked

"In a minute!" We quickly slipped on our masks and took one last look in the mirror.

"We look fabulous!!" of course that came from Rose

"Let's go!!" We walked down the hallway and down the stairs hand in hand …….

**A.NI liked this chapter! Im gonna add pics in my profile of the masks! REVIEW!! the next chapter will be about the guys..and the masquerade!! Bella runs into someone..but who?? Review and i'll update**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	10. The Masquerade Begins

**Hey i apologize for taking so long to update! But i really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ...This is the part of the story where things get intresting :).. PLEASE REVIEW! and give me your thoughts...**

**Ch.5- The Masquerade Begins**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Hurry up you two!"… "I swear you take just as long as the girls!"…_God they take as long as Rose and Alice…_

"Yea yea" Emmett replied…"A guy's gotta look his best" he smirked

After about 5 more minutes we were all dressed and ready to go. We all wore black tux's with collared shirts. Emmett was wearing a burgundy colored shirt, Jasper's was ivory and mine was a dark blue.

"Hey…hold on there tiger" Jasper stopped me as I was halfway out the door..."Bella will still be there…you don't need to be in such a rush" they both smirked

"You're forgetting one thing…" Jasper continued...

……….

"Um…."

"A mask...duh!!" Emmett said as it were the most obvious answer…._of course…the masks…_

Jasper handed Emmett, and I our masks after putting his on. For himself, he had chosen a black and white checkered mask. Emmett was given a dark black and red mask in the center there were two sharp horns, it looked like the mask of the devil._ It's fitting for him._ Next Jasper handed me mine. The mask was a simple, and black. Oddly it was in the shape of a bat. **(Ironic lol) (Pictures of the guys masks in profile!)**

Once we had all fastened our masks we went downstairs to wait for the girls. _this might be a while_

(5 minutes later)

We had been waiting for no more than 5 minutes when we heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. At the same time Jasper, Emmett and I looked up, and gasped. My breath hitched, and my heart started to beat wildly within me. Before me was Bella, my beautiful Bella. She looked like an angel in a dark navy blue gown, her skin glowed flawlessly, a deep contrast to her gown..._Alice must have color coordinated our costumes…sneaky_….she slowly made her way down the stairs…side by side with Rose and Alice... they were beautiful as well, but nothing in any comparison with Bella.

The three of us stared dumbly at them in shock, with our mouths hanging gaped open as they made there way down the stairs. _How could someone have such an effect on me?_

**EMPOV**

Ro……………….

…………Rose…………….

_Ro-Rose?!...SHE LOOKS GORGEOUS…..WONDERFUL…BEAUTIFUL…PERFECT…STUNNING…._

**JPOV**

_ALICE?? WOW…She looks Stunning! Beautiful…Just…AMAZING…….WOW…simply BEAUTIFUL_

**EPOV**

After what felt like a lifetime she had finally reached the bottom of the stair case.

I stared at Bella in awe...Her hair was curled and framed her face beautifully...I looked down, and noticed she was wearing some sort of stange neckalce...it looked like a coat of arms_? maybe its a family crest? I'll find out later..."_Bella…you look"…AMAZING, ANGELIC, PERFECT... "beautiful." I finished, gently reaching for her hand and placing a small kiss on the top. As I did so I noticed her checks instantly turn to a shade of deep crimson…_god how I love that blush_

"Thank you" she replied in her angelic voice... "you look pretty good yourself" she blushed even deeper. Her comment made my heart soar...

Soon, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice came over and joined us.

"So are you two ready to go yet?" Jasper asked as he lovingly placed his arm on Alice's waist.

"Pft…They're to busy staring at each other!" Emmett retorted while batting his eyelashes mockingly, immediately earning a loud smack from Rose.

Everyone else started to laugh; as he cowered down to Rose apologizing…._Ahhh…Emmett has found the right one. _

"Let's go then shall we?" I asked the group lifting my arm to escort Bella to the car, Jasper and Emmett doing the same.

The car finally came to a stop in front of a extravagant looking palace…not nearly as big as ours but still, quite impressive. We escorted the girls inside to the main ballroom. I heard Bella gasp.

"It's beautiful" she whispered…her eyes wandering across the large room.

"Come on!" Emmett yelled in front of us

We found an empty table and sat down…

"Man I'm hungry!" Emmett whined…_of course...when isn't he?_

"Guys, let's go get some food!" he said while eyeing the vast amount of food to the right of the room. He was staring greedily at the various selections of pastries and deserts.

Jasper and I looked at each other and sighed….We should probably go with Emmett to get food, Jasper and I know what happens when Emmett doesn't have food in his system…let's just say it's not pretty….

"Would you like anything??" I asked Bella, Rose, and Alice...while excusing myself from the table

"No thank you, go ahead" they replied

"Let's go" I motioned to Emmett, and Jasper

**BPOV**

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had just left to get some food…_here it comes..._Alice and Rose were going to ambush me with questions…I know them to well..

"So…Bella?" Rose asked slyly A_nd it begins._

"Looks like you and Edward are having fun so far" Alice pointed out while adjusting her mask…

"Yes…" I said cautiously _where were they going with this?_

"You know...I couldn't help but notice the look he gave you when he saw you" Rose added

"Yea…or the look you gave him" Alice and Rose both smiled mischievously

"and…" I continued

"Oh…nothing..." Alice avoided answering… "Did I mention he's single?"

"Ok, Alice what is it?" I demanded

"Nothing…"_ Might as well drop the subject…I'm not going to get anymore out of her…_

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?" I asked them

"Yes…we'll go with you" they began to get up

"No, don't worry about me…I'm capable of finding it on my own."

They both gave me a doubtful look….I stared at them back.

"Alright…if you insist…it's down the main corridor and it's the first door on the right hand side" Alice stated...

"Thank you…"…" I'll be back in a few moments" I said while standing up

After wandering around for a few moments I had finally found the bathroom, and was now on my way back…When I entered the main ballroom, I had instantly spotted Alice and Rose, they waved at me and smiled...I began to make my way over to the table when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist, turning me around…

"Pardon me, but do I know you?" I asked as politely as I could, this man was clearly overstepping basic boundaries….

"Yes….you are Isabella Swan…are you not?" he grinned evilly

_Where have i seen that face??_

**A.N**

**Hey so that was it :)...did u guys like it! I know its been almost 2 months since i last updated..srry..so big question...who is the guy?? Review if you wanna read the next chapter sooner! OR ELSE!! haha jk I would LIKE 15 reviews at least...pleasse and thank you!**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	11. I Know That Face

**Wow this chapter is really long! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I worked really hard on this chapter so enjoy and PLEASE TAKE 15 SECONDS TO REVIEW!! ENJOY!!**

**Ch. 11-Isabella Swan**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Jeez Emmett…do you think you have enough food there?" Jasper and I laughed while Emmett continued to pile food onto his already full plate. I swear, Emmett could eat more than the entire British army!

"Hey...That's my cream puff!!" Emmett growled…_What now?!_

Jasper and I turned around to see Emmett, and a masked stranger fighting over the pastry….._Oh dear God!!... It's a cream puff for crying out loud!_

"Really? I don't believe it is" the annoying, yet familiar voice replied coolly..._Michael Newton_

Michael Newton was the mutant spawn of Lord Henry Newton and Lady Clarrisa Newton. Our parents were well aquatinted, but my brothers and I were never fond of Michael. Ever since we had met him he had been nothing but arrogant, pompous and annoying.

In a matter of seconds Michael snatched the cream puff and shoved it into his disgusting mouth….Emmett was fuming……

"Mmmmmm….how delicious" Michael teased Emmett, savoring every bite.

"That. Was. Mine" Emmett growled threateningly _Emmett's going to beat that slimy, little worm to pieces. _

Japer and I glance at each other…._this can't be good. _Michael must have noticed as well, his eyes bulged wide with fear, as he began to shake and whimper…. "Don't eat me!!" he squealed, sprinting as far away as possible…leaving Jasper and I laughing hysterically….I could've sworn I heard him screaming "mommy, mommy!" as well…_what a wimp_.

"Don't worry Emmett, we'll get you one later" Jasper reassured him as we began to walk back towards the table. Rose and Alice were laughing and smiling about something as we approached…_wait…where's Bella? _I looked around the room, and saw no trace of her.

"Alice, Where is Bella?" I asked quickly

"Oh, she went to the bathroom, Rose and I would've gone as well, but she said she could find it by herself" she shrugged

"How long has she been gone?" I asked worriedly

"Maybe ten minutes or so" she guessed off the top of her head…_Why did they let her go by herself!? _I was beginning to worry and think the worst things possible...Bella was known to get into….bad situations…I could feel the panic rise, as my heart began to beat faster and faster

"Oh, wait there she is over there" Rose pointing to the main door, while Alice waved

_Phew…Thank God…_Bella had just given me a mild hard attack…I watched her as she began to move towards our table when some strange man grabbed her forcefully…I growled to myself angrily..._WHO IS THAT TOUCHING MY BELLA...I'm going to tear him to shreds! _

**BPOV**

_Who is this man? And why did he call me 'Isabella Swan'?_

"I'm sorry, but I think your mistaken" I replied politely, though I was shaking on the inside….something about him made me scared.

"I don't think so" he retorted with a malicious smile, his eyes gleamed darkly. _Who is this man?_

He quickly moved his hand to my neck and grabbed my necklace, studying it intently…

"Such a lovely necklace….for a lovely girl" he laughed evilly. His face…it looked so familiar...he had a long scar that was partially hidden under the right side of his black mask, to the bottom of his jaw.

"Hey get your hands off her!" a beautiful voice yelled dangerously from behind me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see a fuming Edward, followed closely by Emmett and Jasper.

"I'll be back for you" his voice promised darkly, there was no lie in his voice. When I turned back around the man was suddenly gone.

"Hey, are you alright?" the smooth, comforting voice asked, Edward placed a hand gently under my chin and looked me in the eyes….it was then I noticed I was shaking…_what could that man want from me…_his words echoed over and over in my head

"He….he said he'd be...be back for me" my voice rose at the end, Edward tensed and his eyes filled with anger…then suddenly disappeared as he pulled me into his arms and gently wrapped his arms around me… "You're safe now" he whispered in my ear. In that moment, I believed him...

"Bella…who was that?" Jasper asked curiously

"I...I don't know" I replied weakly

"Don't worry Bella….we wont let anything hurt you!" Emmett said determinedly, flexing his large muscles…_ahh, Emmett was like the big over protective brother I never had.._

"Do you want to go back towards the table love?" Edward asked …_Did he just say love? _I looked up at Edward as he scanned the room absentmindedly

_Maybe I should just ignore it..._"Sure..."

Once we got to the table Alice and Rose began the questioning..

"Oh my God, Bella are you alright?" Alice asked worriedly

"Who was that man" Rose asked

"I'm fine, and….I honestly don't know who that man was" I answered them

Once everyone was seated I began to explain what happened.

"I was on my way back to the table when I felt someone roughly grab my wrist…I turned around and asked the man if I knew him."…. "he said...yes, and said that he knew me….that's when I heard Edward coming…" I stopped as the fear of what the man had last said washed over me…

"Bella what is it" Rose and Alice asked worriedly

"Before he left…he said….he said..."...Edward squeezed my hand gently, urging me to continue..."he said…that he would be back for me" I whispered

"What!" Alice and Rose whispered, while Emmett and Jasper tensed visibly…Edward looked menacing….his eyes washed over darkly…then softened as he looked at me

"We won't let that happen" he said determinedly, they all nodded they're heads in agreement...

"I won't let that happen" Edward promised...looking me in the eyes

After five minutes of silence Alice spoke… "Bella…what did the man call you?" she asked curiously

Everyone straightened waiting for my answer…

"He called me...Isabella...Isabella Swan" I reached for the locket around my neck as I reread the message that had always puzzled me.

"_to our darling daughter we will always be with you love C & R Swan"_

"Hmm…..maybe he had you confused with someone else?" Emmett thought out loud...

I continuously stared at the locket in my trembling hands. _That man must have known me...and my family...but what could he want??_

"Bella…what is it?" everyone asked worriedly. I took off the necklace and gently handed it to Edward.

"_to our darling daughter we will always be with you love C & R Swan" _he read out loud...

Before anyone could say anything two overly dressed girls walked up….One was tall and skinny...and the other short and rather large.

"Hi Eddie!" they both squealed in an ear piercing tone

"Hello" he replied tersely

"Eddie and who is this?" they asked glaring down at me

"It's none of your concern" he replied…not bothering to look at them

"Ahh….She doesn't know your little secret does she?" I heard faintly… as they whispered in his ear. _What are they talking about?_

"Dance with me and we'll keep it that way" they promised with sly grins

He glanced quickly at me … "go ahead" I sighed…_What could he be hiding from me??_

Before he left with the two girls he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I glanced at Rose and Alice and noticed the longing look on their faces as they watched other couples dancing happily.

"Go…dance" I urged them with a smile…

"But Bella, we can't leave you here by yourself"

"I'll be fine...nothing will happen tonight" I assured them "Now go dance!" I didn't need to tell them twice...within moments Alice and Rose were dragging Emmett and Jasper to the dance floor to join Edward. Soon they were lost in the mass of people and dresses and feathers.

I couldn't help the strange feeling of being watched. It was as if someone was watching my every move. I could feel the eyes bore deep into my back as I glanced around the crowded room….but saw nothing..._Im being paranoid…maybe I should just go for a short walk and clear my head...I'll be back before any of them are done dancing_

_  
_As I walked towards the exit a man approached me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes from what I could see.

"Hello there" he smiled seductively…._so he thinks!_

"What would a lovely young lady be doing by herself….you should be dancing with me...Sir Michael Newton" He stated proudly…I could tell that he was an arrogant self centered jerk.

"No thank you" I smiled politely and continued walking...only to be stopped again by a tall, rather large man. He had the large stature like Emmett, not quite as large though. He had unusually dark skin, and black hair that was tied back into a small ponytail, over all he was quite handsome...but nothing in comparison to Edward.

"Lord Jacob Black" he bowed "Would you honor me with a dance?" he asked with a grin

"I'm sorry but, I really must be going" I curtsied and walked to the exit. I swiftly left the main ballroom without anyone seeing me. Slowly, I began wandering around the vast palace, letting my feet take me where they willed. All of a sudden all the questions rushed through my head. _Who is this Isabella Swan? Why did that man think I was her….What could he want from me…Why did he look so familiar…Did he know my parents...my family…What could Edward be hiding from me?..._Before long I had managed to get myself lost in the long, dark corridors of the palace. _Just great… _Once again I felt that strange feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced around...only to be met with unending shadows.

"Edward is going to be so worried" I sighed out loud...

"As he should" that dark, wicked voice chuckled from the murky shadows

Before I could scream I felt a rough hand cover my mouth with a cloth soaked in a strange liquid…I felt my body go limp in his arms as the darkness clouded over……_Edward_ I thought, as the darkness took me completely

**A.N**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it !! PLEASE REVIEW and whoever is the...number review that i choose between 1-40 gets to ask one question about the story!! Any question you want (_if there is an answer) _SO GO REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	12. Identity Revealed

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter :) I hope you guys like it. and like always...please review!!**

**Ch.12- Identity Revealed**

* * *

**BPOV**

My head was spinning. I woke up in a cold, dark room. A foul, sour stench hung in the air. I felt the cold, stone floor beneath me. Where am I? My hands were bound tightly behind my back making me wince in pain. I remembered; I was walking down the hall, lost, when someone came behind me and covered my mouth with a cloth. It was him. I could feel the panic begin to rise as I screamed for help, for Edward.

A door in the far corner squeaked as it opened suddenly. The light from the outside stung my eyes.

"Ah…Isabella, finally you're awake" his sickening voice taunted

**EPOV**

Where was she? I had just gotten back from dancing with the vile sisters, and Bella was missing. A crumpled note lay on the table where Bella had sat.

_Don't bother looking for her…………your highness._

A mixture of panic and fear washed through me. Within seconds it turned to pure, raw rage.

"What's wrong Edward….where did Bella go?" Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, sensing how tense I was.

I heard the rest of them talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. All I could think about was Bella…my sweet Bella…and him. That scum, I will hunt him down, and torture him slowly, making him feel unbelievable pain. He will suffer. My hands clenched tightly as I thought of Bella, alone and scared. When I find him I'm going to tear him apart.

"Edward" Emmett's large hand gripped my shoulder interrupting my violent thoughts… "Don't worry…we'll find her." Everyone nodded solemnly as they set the note on the table.

The entire ride back to the palace was unbearable. My mind only thought of Bella.

"Edward" Jasper stated... "We should inform father and mother"... "We will need there help"

"Yeah, they can hire the best private investigators" Emmett added hopefully while Alice and Rose sobbed

I had no choice but to call them.

"Ring…Ring…Ring...Hello, Charles Whimby, Personal assistant and advisor to the King"

"Charles…its Edward, please put my father on the line" I paced back and forth.

"Right away your highness" he replied formally handing the phone to my father.

"Edward" he greeted warmly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Father…I need your help" I said through clenched teeth as I thought of _that man_.

There was a long pause on the other side...then he spoke.

"What is it son…tell me" His voice was now, serious and controlled.

I thought of how to tell my father about Bella, the commoner that I loved, the same girl that was kidnapped because of who I am. I'm sure my parents would be glad I finally found someone I loved, but they would never consider a marriage. As much as my father wished for my happiness, he could not allow it; the law would not allow it.

"Edward…Son are you there?" he urged, breaking my chain of thought. My concern was back to Bella and _him._

"Father, I met someone" I began…

"You had me worried there for a moment Edward, that's delightful" his voice was overjoyed, "Your mother will be very pleased-"

"She is sweet, and beautiful, caring, smart, and………she is a commoner" I finished

"Edward" he warned... "You know the rules, as the crown prince, you must marry a royal."

"Yes father, I know, but I love her…..and now…because of who I am, she has been kidnapped"

"Because of your disobedience and selfishness you have risked this young woman's life" he scolded sternly, for the first time in a long time.

"Father please, I have to find her, and know she's alright" I pleaded

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I will send my best investigators to the palace, where they can assist you find your lady friend. Once she is found, you are to leave her be, and marry Lady Tanya. Is that understood?"

"_She _has a name" I yelled angrily in the phone.

"Well you haven't told me yet, so please do enlighten me" he replied smartly

"Her name is Isabella Swan" I mumbled quietly into the phone. I heard a gasp on the other end.

"Father?" I asked slowly

"Edward…you're positive her name is Isabella Swan?" He asked seriously

"Yes" I replied. What could possibly be so remarkable about her name to my father?

"My God" I heard my father whisper faintly to himself. There was a long pause until he finally spoke.

"Your mother and I will be there tomorrow, first thing in the morning" he said sternly

"Why?" I asked curiously as I paced back and forth.

"I'll explain tomorrow"… "Goodbye son" I heard the phone click as the call ended

Why would Bella's name cause my father to act like that? Why were my father and mother coming? Thinking about Bella made me sad, guilty, and angry. I felt sad that she was alone and scared, not in my arms. I felt guilty that I was the reason why she was kidnapped. But over all I felt anger, a blistering rage…pure hate for that man. He is going to die I vowed to myself.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward?" Alice's soft voice came from the other side of the door

"Come in"

"Alice walked in, followed by Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"Did you call mother and father?" Jasper asked

"Yes" I replied staring blankly out the window into the dark, bleak sky.

"They're both coming tomorrow" I added. I heard them begin to whisper to each other, shocked as I was… "First thing in the morning"

**BPOV**

He walked towards me in long, swift strides. I felt my body cringe as he came closer and closer.

"For a moment there I thought I had made the drug to strong" he laughed sadistically.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want from me?" I felt my voice shake as my sudden jolt of courage began to fade.

There was no answer

"Why do you need me?" How did I possibly fit in to all of this? Why did this man kidnap me?

"Tsk-tsk, Isabella," his tongue clicked as he shook his head "you are the key to getting what I want" he sneered… "You see, I should have been king, but my dear brother stole it from me"… "After he died….you were the last remaining heir"…. "Once you're out of the picture I will claim the throne as its true and rightful ruler" He laughed darkly

"W-who are you?" I asked as my voice shook

He paused, and smiled darkly.

"Why Isabella…I'm hurt" he placed a hand over his heart faking a look of hurt and shock. "You think you would remember your own Uncle" he smiled maliciously….

**A.N**

**Oooh the drama :) haha, sorry for making you guys wait till the next chapter...Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	13. The Ransom

**Hey!! I promised to update sooner, so here you go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one!**

**Ch.13-The Ransom**

* * *

**BPOV**

"W-what" I stammered in disbelief. This awful man could not be my uncle. I wasn't a princess. My father and mother couldn't be king or queen…could they?

"You" he sneered "are Princess Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of King Charles Henry Swan, and the late Queen Reina Ann Swan"

Now it made sense:

"_to our darling daughter we will always be with you love C & R Swan"_

He laughed darkly as he saw my blank expression."You see my little niece; 10 years ago you were separated from your family. Mostly by my doing" he smiled darkly. "Once your father got news of my rebellion and my plans to take over he put you, your mother and himself into hiding." He circled around me as he continued "For a while my stupid brothers plan worked, I could not find you"… "But in short time, my soldiers learned of your location, London, England."…. "By then, your pathetic mother had been killed in a bombing..."he paused "one less for me to worry about; that left you and my weak brother." "Little Charles had no other option but to leave England, I assume he planned to run away to the Americas with you"…. "Somewhere along the way you and your father were separated, you lost your memory, and your father hasn't been seen since" he gave a sinister smile.

It all fit perfectly. Everything he had said was true. I began to remember….

I was running with daddy through the train station, mobs of people were fighting to get on the last trains. Daddy and I had managed to get on a train, but I was pushed off. Daddy tried to get me, I ran after the train, pushing through the crowds. I remember falling and hitting my head…..and then….. nothing.

"Why…why would you try to kill him, your own brother" I whispered still in shock

"I WAS THE RIGHTFUL KING" he yelled angrily, "HE STOLE IT FROM ME!"

"Doesn't matter now, your father and mother are gone, and your last, once you're gone, I will finally be king, and there's nothing that your charming prince can do to save you" He yelled savagely.

"What do you mean….charming prince" I whispered

"You are even stupider than my dear brother" he said annoyed... "Edward, is the crown Prince of England"

My mind went blank. That could not be possible. I was just accepting the fact that I am the Princess of Wales, my mother and father had been killed, and that my uncle is going to kill me, but there's no way Edward could be a Prince, or soon to be king

"It's true, little niece, Dear Edward tried very, very hard to keep his title a secret from you, he even hid his feelings for you from his parents"… "They would never have allowed a marriage between him and a commoner, but the ironic part is….you could have been married anyway. Uniting the two royal lines of Wales and England"…"Romantic, isn't it" He smiled maliciously

I sat there numb; this man had taken everything from me, my mother, my father, my childhood, and now Edward.

**EPOV**

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Enter" I replied blankly. I lay on my bed; my thoughts were filled with Bella.

"Your highness, your mother and father have arrived" the maid said before curtsying and left the room.

I walked into the main room to find Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and my father and mother, along with their security, and private investigators."

"Good Morning Edward" my father stated seriously

"Edward!" my mother cried, rushing over to engulf me in a warm embrace

"Hello Mother" I replied weakly

My father turned around and whispered something to the guards, and private investigators. Soon, everyone, but my parents, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice had left.

"Why don't you have a seat Edward" My mother motioned to the seat across from them.

Why did my parents come, why did my father act so strangely when I told him about Bella? There were so many questions I had unanswered.

"Edward, there's something I must tell you" My father started "Long ago, our family was friends with the royal family of Wales. Often, they would come and stay at our home, and our family, at theirs. You were very fond of their daughter. You would call her Izzy, and she would call you Eddie" … "King Charles', her father, had a crazy brother. He tried to kill him and his family." My mother began to sob… "So my dear friend Charles took his family into hiding. For a while he had managed to stay hidden from his brother and his rebel army. Then, they were spotted in London. Sadly his wife Reina was killed in a bombing. Charles tried to safely escape with his daughter to the America's, but never made it. That is the last we had heard of them." He paused as he looked up "Until now"

A shocked expression appeared on Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett's face. All but mine.

"Father, shouldn't we be trying to find Bella, not sitting around talking about old family acquaintances!" I yelled frustratedly

"Sit down son" My father commanded sternly

"As I was saying….there hasn't been any news of them...until now" he turned and faced me… "Edward…Izzy is Bella, Bella, is the princess of Wales" I heard a gasp from Rose and Alice as I stared blankly at my father.

"w-what?" I heard myself whisper disbelievingly

I looked around the room. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice talked quietly to each other, while my parents faced me.

"It is true son, Bella, is indeed Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of Wales." My father said seriously… "I have brought my best investigators to find her"... "We believe that she was kidnapped by her Uncle, James."

Bella, my Bella is a princess. She was the same girl I played with when I was younger and had called Izzy….I would be allowed to marry her.

Just then the door barged open, and my father's advisor, Charles Whimby walked in.

"Excuse me your highness" he bowed quickly… "We have just received a phone call from the kidnapper" At these words I tensed visibly, my hands clenched into tights fists.

"He demands 500,000 gold pieces in exchange for the princess" he rushed breathlessly

"Then give it to him!" I said to my father

"Patience Edward" he placed a calming hand on my shoulder, "All will be well, she will be safe, back in your arms in time"

He turned and faced the door, "Charles what are his instructions?"

"He said he would call and leave further instructions, your highness"

"I see….Charles, Have 500,000 gold pieces prepared" he commanded

"Yes your highness" he bowed, and headed for the door… "One more thing" he turned around and bowed to me "your highness, the kidnapper instructed me to deliver a message"... he paused… "Time's ticking" he whispered, bowed, and left.

I felt my body shaking with unbelievable amounts of rage.

"steady son" My father reassured me

"When I get my hands on that scum bag, I'm going to rip him to shreds" Emmett swore loudly….Jasper agreed almost instantly…but I vowed to myself...I would do much more than that.

**3 Hours Later**

"Ring, Ring"… "Charles Whimby, Personal Advisor to the King" Charles stated, then paused….

"One moment"

He rushed to my side and handed me the phone with a scared expression on his face…. "It's for you your highness"

I took deep breaths as I reached for the phone.

"Hello?"…silence… "Hello" I heard rustling noises in the background…then the most painful sound I've ever heard in my life.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"… "EDWARD!!"… "help me Edward!!" Bella's screaming tore through me like a blade…

"Bella, love, what's happening, where are you" I yelled frantically into the phone as I paced back and forth

Suddenly, the screaming became distant. "Hello Edward" a sick, malicious voice sneered.

I felt my body fill with inhumane amounts of pure hatred…"James" I growled

**A.N**

**Once again, sorry for the cliff hanger. I would love it if i got 25 reviews! i might even update in a few days if i got that many :) Hope you enjoed it...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	14. It's Time

**Sorry for the late update / Ive just been really busy with school starting, and soccer, and other stuff. thanks to everyone who is reading this, and reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to:**

rocky937 : Sprite007 : BloodRedEyes : Jam2MyRed-ipod : bloodredeclipse : luvsme11 : Soon2bMrs.EdwardCullen : TwilightsagaFAN : inuyasha finatic : kyla : bookluvrxoxo : Princess of drama : Rachel N : annie : too obssesed : freckles rule : Dazzled-Frequently-31242 : Poetsplay : twiligh-forever : twiligt crazy micky: Alaia96

**Ch.14-It's Time**

* * *

**BPOV**

James sauntered closer and closer, with an evil, twisted smirk on his face. My eyes zeroed in on his hands. One hand he held a telephone, the other held something shiny, and metallic. I strained my eyes for a better look….a blade. My heart began to thrum wildly inside my chest; as fear and panic swept through my body.

"Are you ready for some fun!?" He grinned darkly as he waved the knife around.

I struggled to get away from him, but my bound hands and feet wouldn't allow it…neither would he. He leapt forward and brought his foot to my ribs. I heard a loud crack as I was sent across the room.

"Aaahhhhhh!!" I screamed in agony, I felt my body begin to cringe in pain.

"Oh, wait, this is no fun… I forgot to call Edward" He said darkly as a cruel smile formed on his lips. He punched in the numbers….

"If you want Princess Isabella to live, you will put "prince" "he sneered…. "Edward on the line"

He paused for a moment and threw me a sickly-sweet smile…He walked slowly to where I lay on the floor; he placed the phone next to my head and smiled darkly….then it came.

He kicked me in my already broken ribs, causing me to involuntarily scream in pain.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"… "EDWARD!!"… "Help me Edward!!"

I felt my eyes roll back as my body was entombed with unbearable amounts of pain. I whimpered, and prayed to God that he was done…but he wasn't.

He took the knife in his hand and brought it down on my arm. The cool tip pierced my skin…My arm felt like it was on fire as he slowly dragged the knife down both sides of my arms. Making deep gashes that began to bleed heavily.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" I screamed again, begging for the pain to stop. I heard Edward yelling frantically through the phone.

"Bella, love, what's happening, where are you" He sounded broken, and angry at the same time

I tried to respond, but the unpleasant combination of rust and salt smothered the air around me. I could slowly feel my self loosing consciousness. But not jest yet..

James smiled as he took the phone from the ground…

"Hello Edward" he sneered viciously as he began to walk casually around the room.

"James" I heard Edward's voice growl somewhere in the distance…

"Testy are we…" James taunted…

"What do you want?" Edward replied instantly….. "I'll give you anything" he begged

I saw a devious smirk form on his face as he thought of a reply…..

"I would like you to come alone and delver 500,000 gold pieces…in exchange; you may have your precious Bella." He explained deviously

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Edward. No!!" I cried before the unconsciousness took me... "It's a trap-"

James charged across the room and kicked me repeatedly…I felt unbearable pain everywhere. Then…nothing.

**JamesPOV**

"So sorry for the interruption"... "I can see that my weak brother has not taught Isabella manners"

"Leave. Her. Alone!" the young prince yelled; his voice full of hatred.

"You are not in the position to tell me what to do, boy!" I yelled darkly

I heard him growl on the other end, knowing that everything I said was true, that I had the power.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" he asked venomously.

Finally, the boy understands how it works.

"Meet me at 1200 Madison Way in Yorkshire at 12:00 pm…remember come alone, or things may not go well for my young niece" I warned darkly.

"I'll come alone" his voice burned with hate…

"Good, now run along" I clicked the phone off and started at Isabella lying unconscious on the floor.

Stupid little twit, she could have ruined my genius plans…why go for one crown when I can have 2? Even if I have no army, I have Isabella, and that's all I need for everything to work.

I laughed as I went over my plans. Soon...I will be King of Wales and England both!

**EPOV**

The phone went dead as he clicked the button. I threw the phone onto the ground and punched the nearest wall, creating a large dent . Chunks of plaster went flying around, as i continuued to punch it. I yelled angrily as I continually punched the wall.

"Edward" a frantic voice screamed in the background"...I ignored it

"AAHHH!!"

I continued to punch the wall, harder each time, wishing that the wall was James.

"Edward" the voice was accompanied by others, all yelling my name. I didn't care, I yelled savagely as I punched the wall, harder then I ever had…

Firm hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me back. I looked up and stared at Emmett who had pulled me from the now desecrated wall. Before me where my parents, Alice, Jasper, and Rose. They all stared at me with worried looks. My mother gasped as she looked at my hand. It was covered with cuts, and bruises, drenched in blood with pieces of plaster clinging to it.

I breathed heavily as my mother walked towards me.

"Edward...Honey, don't worry, we're going to get her back" she took my hand into hers tenderly, as she looked me in the eyes, embracing me in a warm hug.

"I know" I whispered into her shoulder..

**THE NEXT DAY**

I stared at the ceiling when I woke. It was 11:00am, just one hour until I could be with Bella. I examined my hand; it was carefully wrapped in gauze and placed in a cast. I got out of bed, and threw on clean clothes. As I dressed I slipped a small hand gun into the inside pocket of my coat.

"Good morning Edward" my father greeted me as I made my way into the main hall. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and my mother where all there, watching me closely.

"Edward, we really should send some guards after you" my mother said obviously worried

"Mother I'll be fine" I assured her with a quick embrace…I said my goodbyes to everyone as I went to the front of the palace where my car was waiting.

I watched as the servants loaded the ransom money into my car. My mind raced in anticipation as I counted down the time. Sooner than I thought the clock struck 11:30am…I jumped in the carriage…here I go.

**A.N**

**Theres probably going to be 2 more chapters till its done. One is going to be the last chapter of the story, and the 2nd will be the epilogue. THanks for reading this far. now PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	15. So This is How it Ends?

**CH.15!!!! HERES THE OTHER HALF! I hope you guys like it! PLease review :) Srry i couldnt put it up last night- Winter formal :) I hope this meets your expectations...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (oh and im pretty sure this is the longest chapter!)**

**CH.15-So This is How it Ends?**

* * *

**JAMES POV**

Within the next half hour the young prince would be arriving. I grinned at my clever plans…..By the end of the day I would have the power to not only 1 crown…but 2. After all these years, my dreams will be fulfilled….once I get rid of the loose ends.

I grabbed a pistol and stuck it in the band of my pants-such fun we will have. I imagined all the delightful possibilities as I walked down to the basement.

I unlocked the door in a swift motion….I wonder how Isabella is doing this fine morning? I grinned, before proceeding.

**BPOV**

"Well good morning my lovely niece" James said in a condescending, sadistic tone. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction as I lay motionless on the floor...not willing myself to move for fear of pain.

I remained silent, while tears leaked slowly from my eyes…

"Now now Isabella, I said good morning"…he strolled forward in a predator like walk. "What do you have to say in return?" He stood dangerously close to me now. With the same blade in his hands, just waiting to be put to use.

I willed myself to face him. I would do this for Edward…play his game till Edward comes…

"Good morning" I answered in what I meant to be a tone filled with hatred, instead it came out as defeated, weak and tired.

"There, that's much better" he laughed as he began pacing around me, enjoying every minute.

"Let's discuss the schedule for the day why don't we?" he began, talking more to himself with a grin.

"Your prince Edward is on his way here now as we speak…..he expects to make a trade-money" he scoffed "for you" I prayed silently that Edward would have a guard or two following him.

"Well..." He continued. "I have some bad…quite terrible news…well for you anyways" he smiled as if he were telling a secret. "I may heave lied an intsy-wintsy bit" he grinned murderously.

"You see, when young Edward finally arrives" he paused as he examined his blade, my already erratic heart began speeding as fear enveloped my body "well too be honest, there wont be much of you left when he arrives" he turned towards me and flashed the blade with a disturbing grin.

"Edward" I whispered painfully…

"Let's make this quick shall we?" he smiled brightly

"NOOOOO!!!" I screamed with all my strength

"Yes, I know, it is a shame that we will have to do this in a rush" James mocked me as he moved closer and closer like a hunter stalking its prey.

Just then- the floor boards creaked above.

"NOOO! NOOO!! Edward! Don't come! Get away!!!" I screamed with all my strength, with every last breath in my body.

I heard the footsteps pound against the wooden floor above me…

James eyes flashed in frustration and anger as he snapped his attention back towards me.

He lunged forward swiftly…I could do nothing but scream and urge Edward to run..

"Edward Please… RUN! IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed repeatedly, until the words stopped abruptly. I felt a piercing sensation in my abdomen. The smell of rust and salt smothered the air...I looked at James… I looked down to his arm, his hand, the handle of the blade, and then I saw it….the tip of the blade was sticking halfway into my side… The room began to spin… I screamed in pain as he twisted the blade before withdrawing it.

James smiled viciously as the blood poured freely out of the open wound…I felt the hott sticky mass dripping down my sides. James licked the tip of the blade, cleaning off the remains of my blood.

"Mmmmm tastes real good" He laughed sadistically

I felt myself slipping, falling into the oncoming darkness. The smell of rust and salt was too overwhelming. I felt my eyes droop and close, all feeling in my body had vanished, I felt cold, and numb…

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard my angel scream in a mixture of anger, pain, hate and anguish….then nothing…I was gone.

I closed my eyes and saw my only comfort. I pictured his bronze, wind tousled hair. The smooth firmness of his skin, remembering how soft it felt, yet was as hard as stone. His clear, emerald eyes that shone with love when he looked at me. His voice, how it soothed me.

Slowly I began to loose consciousness…until everything around me was black…and I was gone

**EPOV**

I arrived at the location James had given me. With the pistol secretly hidden in my pocket, and the bag of gold coins, I proceeded without any hesitation towards the door.

"Hello?" the wooden floor creaked as I walked... "BELLA...BELLA!' I called hoping to hear her sweet voice.

"NOOO! NOOO!! Edward! Don't come! Get away!!!" I heard my love call in terror. I felt the most unsettling amount of hatred and anger towards James.

I sprinted across the room towards the door which I had hoped to lead to the basement. Taking the steps in 3, I raced down the cold, stone stairway. My heart was pounding as I heard my Bella screaming…"Edward Please… RUN! IT'S A TRAP!"…I willed myself to run faster…then suddenly …it stopped…

I saw my Bella, my angel, my love, chained to the wall…her wrists raw from being cuffed; scratches all over her body, gashes on her arms…she looked broken and in pain. In front of her I saw James kneeling on the ground in front of her. _Why isn't she moving!_

"Mmmmm tastes real good" He laughed sadistically. He brought a sharp blade and licked a red substance off it…blood.. I looked around him…Bella lay motionless on the floor...with an open wound in her side...bleeding freely...he did this.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in anguish. I felt myself falling to my knees, as I slammed my fists 2 the ground.

"Ahh...Prince Edward, what a lovely surprise" He got off his knees and walked to me.

"Isabella, was being a naughty girl, I couldn't allow that could I?" James smiled mockingly

My mind revolved with torturous things I would do to James...I would kill him…slowly and painfully.

"Come, come Eddie" James mocked..."Isabella is out of the game now… it's just you" he smiled twistedly... "and me."

He brought himself to his knees, and looked in my eyes... "Isn't this game fun Eddie"

I forced myself to look into his eyes. They shone brightly in an uttermost satisfaction. He was the one that had taken Bella from me, he was the one that tortured her and submitted her to pain…he was the one that I would kill.

Without any warning I threw my self at him, he was unprepared for my sudden attack and feel backwards. I braced myself on top of him and punched him continually in the face. Suddenly, he threw me off and we began wrestling for control. I watched as he slashed the dagger at me, testing me to come forwards…I remembered the pistol in my pocket.

James looked satisfied at my lack of attack.

"Aww, is the big prince Edward to scared" he laughed in a mocking tone, he laughed at his joke…then stopped all happiness vanished from his face.

He looked down at his chest, where a red hole began to spread…then he looked at me.

The gun was still pointed at him, as he stared back at me in disbelief… "How" he whispered before he collapsed to the floor.

I kicked him in the side repeatedly, releasing my fury, and for everything he had done to Bella.

I yelled in agony and pain as I butchered James...then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world… It came from Bella...

I rushed to her side and undid the chains… "Bella, love, please say something!" I cried while holding her delicately in my arms.

I waited for what seemed a lifetime, then she moaned… "Edward" she cried softly in a mixture of love, pain and relief.

"Shhh, Bella, my love I'm here, I'm going to go get help, hold on." I kissed her forehead as I gently set her on the ground.

I sprinted upstairs to find a telephone. Within minutes I had called the Palace, and spoke with my father.

"I'll send help immediately" he promised in a strong voice. I heard my mom crying in the background, repeatedly saying thank you.

"Thank you father" I replied with the same tone.

"And Edward?" he asked

"Yes father?"

"We're proud of you son, take care of Bella, help should be arriving soon."

"Yes father" I replied and hung up.

I rushed back downstairs. James lay on the floor, butchered and bloody, I spat on his body as I passed him. Bella lay in the same position as I left her.

"Edward?" she asked meekly

"Yes Bella, I'm here, don't worry" I whispered soothingly into her ear, as I brushed the hair out of her face.

I heard the sounds of the sirens echoing loudly through the town, they would be here soon.

I gently placed Bella into my arms, and walked back upstairs. I opened the front door and saw the palace guards, and medical carriages already waiting. Everyone was in frenzy when they saw us.

"Edward?" she mumbled

"I'm here love, your safe now" I said lovingly

"Where's James" she asked frightened

I felt a tinge of hate, then nothing, because he was gone, forever, and he could never hurt her again.

"He's gone Bella….I killed him" I answered softly

As we walked to the carriages we were escorted by 6 guards, while the others went inside to find _him _or what's left of him.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly as she opened her eyes

"Yes love?" I looked down on her lovingly as I carried her towards the medical carriage.

"I love you" she smiled looking into my eyes.

My heart felt as if it were soaring... I felt the corner of my lips lift.

"I love you to Bella" I replied assuredly.

I watched her smile as her eyes slowly drooped.

The doctors helped me place Bella carefully onto the bed, and seated me next to her. I felt the carriage start as the wheels began to turn.

I looked down at Bella, my angel, and only love. She held my hand softly as she began to drift into slumber.

I smiled, knowing that for once, everything would be right……

"Sleep now…my Izzy."

**A.N**

**Soooo.. How was it? I hope you guys liked it! If you haven't already..PLEASE REVIEW!" Should i do a sequel? Also I'm going to write an epilogue :)... PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**bmw72792**

.........................................................................................REVIEW..............................................................................................................


End file.
